100 Ways to Piss Off Switzerland
by Mizore no Kitsune
Summary: My list of 100 ways that I would piss of Switzy with.


**Mizore:** I'm baack~ Hope you all missed me veh~ Blame writers' block. It FrUKing sucks, man. Anyway, I went away to camp for three weeks. There are referances in this fic, and if you can catch them, you can get a cookie! Or decaf coffee. Or pasta. Whatever you prefer. BTW, I'm gonna post a new Spamano fic soon.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form~**_

* * *

1. Send him porn.

2. Show it to Liechtenstein first.

3. Introduce him to SwisAus.

4. Introduce him to BelLiech.

5. Stalk him.

6. Replace all his bullets with marshmallows.

7. Bring Liechtenstein to a punk rock concert.

8. Show Liechtenstein Blood on the Dance Floor.

9. Replace his chocolate with chocolate flavored laxatives.

10. Call him 'Switzy'.

11. Stalk Liechtenstein.

12. Confiscate his guns.

13. Show Liechtenstein yaoi.

14. Make him watch Okane Ga Nai.

15. Make Liechtenstein watch Okane Ga Nai.

16. Diss his chocolate.

17. Set rabid fangirls on him.

18. Set rabid fangirls on Liechtenstein.

19. Wake him up everyday for a year saying "_ is in Liechtenstein's bed with her and they're both in their nuddypants"!

20. Roll him down a mountain to make a 'Swiss Roll'.

21. Send him porn disguised as a chocolate/cheese/weaponry documentary.

22. Start going out with Liechtenstein.

23. Hide panties in his room.

24. Hide panties in Liechtenstein's room.

25. Give Liechtenstein "The Talk".

26. Have Romania/Prussia/France/Hungary explain it.

27. Give him sex toys for his birthday.

28. Randomly stalk up behind him and sing 'I'll Make a Man out of You'.

29. Pretend to be a doctor and diagnose him as a diabetic.

30. Hide under his bed at night and sing Barney songs.

31. Hide under Liechtenstein's bed at night and sing Barney songs.

32. Force him to make a scale model of a random lighthouse.

33. Randomly glomp him.

34. Randomly glomp Liechtenstein.

35. Steal Liechtenstein's panties.

36. Have Prussia stalk him.

37. Have Prussia stalk Liechtenstein.

38. Have Russia stalk him.

39. Have Russia stalk Liechtenstein.

40. Paint his house rainbow colours with Poland and Hungary.

41. Paint his house pink with Poland, Hungary, and Romania.

42. Have Prussia steal Liechtenstein's panties.

43. Dye his hair orange.

44. Dye his clothes pink with yellow clouds.

45. Shave his head.

46. Hide Hentai on his computer.

47. Hide BL tapes in his room.

48. Spray paint his guns pink.

49. Eat cheese in front of him and don't share any of it.

50. Hide GL tapes in Liechtenstein's room.

51. Schedule him for anger management classes.

52. Hide his cheese.

53. Explain to him yaoi in full detail and use for examples and references.

54. Explain to Liechtenstein yaoi in full detail and use for examples and references.

55. Sign him up for .

56. Sign Liechtenstein up for .

57. Randomly dump ice on his head.

58. Give Liechtenstein the keys to his gun safe.

59. Hide crabs and lobsters in his bed.

60. Set the money he saved from buying cheep cheese on fire.

61. Give him a pissed off Austria for his birthday.

62. Give him a France on Redbull/Monster/Rock Star for his birthday.

63. Give Liechtenstein a France on Redbull/Monster/Rock Star for his birthday.

64. Give him a pissed off Russia for his birthday.

65. Put fake fingers in his fondue and soup.

66. Sign him up for an Earth History class.

67. Have England teach that Earth History class.

68. Hide Liechtenstein's Concerta.

69. Change all the passwords for the Swiss Bank Accounts.

70. Break into Fort Knox successfully.

71. Have Liechtenstein tag along

72. Tie him up naked and gag him when France is supposed to visit.

73. Tie up Liechtenstein naked and gag her when France is supposed to visit.

74. Replace all his books with porn.

75. Replace all his favourite websites with porn sites.

76. Hide a balloon with Austria's face drawn on it in his toilet.

77. Hide Liechtenstein's ribbons.

78. Hide a balloon with France's face drawn on it in his shower.

79. Blow up is house with Play-Doh.

80. Set a grizzly bear into his house while Liechtenstein is still in possession of his gun safe's keys.

81. Blow up his gun safe (with the guns still in it) with Play-Doh.

82. Get Liechtenstein addicted to a video game.

83. Replace all the songs on his Ipod with songs about hanky-panky.

84. Replace all the songs on Liechtenstein's Ipod with songs about hanky-panky.

85. Replace all of Liechtenstein's ribbons with hats with antlers.

86. Replace all the songs on his Ipod with songs about Herring Gulls.

87. Replace all the songs on Liechtenstein's Ipod with songs about Herring Gulls.

88. Give him Cheezits for his birthday.

89. Get lost in the woods with Liechtenstein for three hours.

90. Abandon him on a tiny island populated by Herring Gulls and seals.

91. Abandon Liechtenstein on a tiny island populated by Herring Gulls and seals.

92. Force him to go on a road trip then get lost at the five hour mark but don't tell him until at least the seven or nine hour mark.

93. Change the passwords on his computer.

94. Hit him on the head with a guitar.

95. Abandon him on an island with only France.

96. Abandon Liechtenstein on an island with only France.

97. Bite his finger when he points it at you.

98. Set mice loose in his house.

99. Lock him in a lighthouse in the middle of a body of water.

100. Lock Liechtenstein in a lighthouse in the middle of a body of water.


End file.
